Tack Shooter (BTD7:GW)
The Tack Shooter returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades Path 1 Razor Tacks ($250) *Description: "Tacks can pop a extra layer." *Details: Total of 2 layers per tack. Heat-Tipped Tacks ($525) Shoots superhot tacks that increase damage by +1 (total of 3 damage) and can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. Ring of Fire ($4,500) * Description: "Shoots a deadly ring of flame instead of tacks." * Details: Shoots a solid ring of fire surrounding the whole tower within the attack range, popping bloons that touch it or come very close to it and has 175 pierce. Inferno Ring ($25,000) * Description: "Deadly inferno of flame roasts Bloons into oblivion." * Details: It creates an endless fire ring and increases the range of the Tack Shooter as well. All bloons inside the ring deal 8 damage per 0.5 seconds, with MOAB-class bloons dealing an extra +8 damage per 0.5 seconds. All fire attacks sets bloons and MOAB-Class bloons on fire doing 3 damage/second for 5 seconds. Additionally, every 15 seconds, it shoots a meteor at the strongest bloon on screen (despite being locked on Close targeting), dealing 750 damage. Range is increased to 38 units without external buffs. Radiation Ring ($60,000) *Description: "Unleash the strongest eternal radiation to the bloons." *Details: An endless ring does 20 damage and 300 pierce per 0.2 seconds, and does +15 damage to MOAB-Classes per 0.2 seconds. The napalm on MOAB-Classes applied so it burns, and can apply also on both doing 7 damage, doing 50 damage similar to 0/0/5 Mortar Monkey. Additionally, every 7.5 seconds, it shoots a meteor at the strongest bloon on screen dealing 1500 damage. Range is increased to 43 units without external buffs. Path 2 Long Range Tacks ($100) * Description: "Tacks fly out further than normal." * Details: Increases range by +4 units. Super Range Tacks ($250) * Description: "Even longer range tacks." * Details: Increases range by another +5 units (+9 units in total). Blade Shooter ($550) Shoots sharp blades instead of tacks, each can pop 6 Bloons. Blade Maelstrom ($2,850) *Description: "Blade Maelstrom ability: Covers the area in a storm of blades." *Details: Ability lasts 4 seconds, while basic attack has 8 pierce. It also allows both the tower's regular attack and ability to detect and damage Camo Bloons. Super Maelstrom ($17,000) *Description: "Even more powerful Maelstrom ability and lasts longer." *Details: Ability lasts 10 seconds, does 3 damage, and distribution area of four sawblade spinners. Basic attack does 10 pierce and 2 damage. It also allows both the tower's regular attack and ability to pop Lead and Frozen Bloons. Path 3 Faster Shooting ($150) Shoots tacks faster. Even Faster Shooting ($300) Shoots tacks even faster. Overdrive ($1,500) * Description: "Shoots incredibly fast and shoots a row of 2 tacks per cannon." * Details: Attack speed increased by 4x. Tack Spreader ($6,000) Super sprays 24 tacks per volley. The Tack Zone ($26,500) * Description: "Many, many tacks." * Details: Shoots 40 tacks per volley and shoots a row of 3 tacks per cannon. Attack speed increased to 2/0/0 Super Monkey identical to BTD1 Tack Tower hypersonic glitch. Differences from BTD6 * Base tower price increased Path 1 * Razor Tacks added * Hot Shots renamed to Heat-Tipped Tacks, moved to 2/0/0, price decreased * Ring of Fire buffed, moved to 3/0/0 * Inferno Ring greatly buffed, loses camo detection (except meteor attack), moved to 4/0/0, price decreased * Radiation Ring added Path 2 * Super Range Tacks buffed, price increased * Blade Maelstrom buffed, price increased * Super Maelstrom buffed, price increased Path 3 * Faster Shooting and Even Faster Shooting moved to path 3 * Tack Sprayer removed, Overdrive moved to 0/0/3, buffed, price decreased * Tack Spreader added * The Tack Zone greatly buffed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers